


Preface and TOC to The One I Love Belongs to Somebody Else"

by AlexaKang



Series: The One I Love Belongs to Somebody Else [2]
Category: Candy Candy
Genre: Anime, F/M, Keiko Nagita, Kyoko Mizuki, Manga, Romance, Yumiko Igarashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaKang/pseuds/AlexaKang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preface and Table of Contents to the FanFic "The One I Love Belongs to Somebody Else"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Preface **

I am not a creative writer, but this is the second time that Candy Candy, like a devil that has gotten into me, compelled me to write a fanfic. After reading the CCFS, I needed to know how Candy and Terry found their ways back to each other.

When writing, I felt exactly the way that Mizuki felt. As I wrote, I felt not so much the writer, but the reader and the audience. I felt that the characters wanted their story told, and put it into my head. I was just the pen, the instrument to help them record the facts and events. This story festered in my head like a baby ready to be born. I had no way of holding it in. Not once did I experience any writer’s block as to the plot. Everything was already there. When I didn’t know which way the story will turn, the characters themselves told me. (In fact, I didn’t even know Dame Cassandra Lange existed until I started the first few paragraphs of Part 4, when she busted into my head, in a dramatic grand entrance most befitting her, and told me that she was taking over from there.)

My intent was to write this story in the same style as the CCFS. After the CCFS, I was unable to tell this story in any style other than to follow Mizuki’s. Any other way did not feel authentic to me. My Chinese language skills actually helped greatly in construing sentences with tones, syntax and structure that conform to the CCFS. This is why, in some places, what I wrote may not appear to be sound English. Regrettably, I do not have Mizuki’s poetic writing skills. There are probably parts that, in her expert hands, might have been more ethereal and well written. I hope I have done enough to honor her work in imitating her style.

However, for Part 2, I ventured beyond Mizuki’s use of letter writing. In addition to writing about what happened to Candy and Terry, I wanted very much to tell Terry’s story in the ten years when they were apart. This proved challenging, as I do not find it believable for Terry in my fanfic to write long letters talking about his thoughts and feelings. I also could not see any way for him to tell his story in first person account that would be convincing to me. When I finally found the solution, it was such a hysterical experience. I had to send the unfinished draft to Nila because I couldn’t keep it to just myself any longer and absolutely had to share it with somebody. I hope you all have as much fun as I did when you read it.

I also took liberty to divert from Mizuki’s conservatism for Part 4. It cannot be helped. Mizuki’s story took place when Candy and Terry were very young and in an earlier period of history. A story that takes place ten years later during the Roaring 20s, with Candy and Terry in their late twenties, would not be authentic if as lovers they remained as reserved as they were in the CCFS, or the manga or the anime. They had to grow up and behave in accordance with their age and the social attitudes of their time. Also, while I love Takeo Watanabe’s work, the story has moved on and his work is necessarily replaced by jazz music, which dominated that time period, as backdrop to their story. Another change is the fashion style. The original story’s clothing styles were a complete mess. At least on this one part, I believe I vastly improved on the original.

I had so much fun writing this fanfic, not only because it is a story about two characters I love deeply. I had no idea that it would be so much fun to write a story set in the Roaring 20s. The title of this story is named after its theme song, _The One I Love Belongs to Somebody Else._ For me, this song is now forever linked to Terry. When I hear it, I can only see Terry playing it at the piano. I must have listened to it more than 100 times while writing this fanfic. (And I really recommend that you download it and listen to the piano rendition of the entire song: <http://tinyurl.com/mnepzsx)>

I included all the images and details that inspired me throughout the writing process. The cover illustration, which is from an Italian magazine, was the seed from which this story germinated in my mind.

I hope that you all enjoy this.

 

Helene Fontaine


	2. Table of Contents

 

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

 

* * *

 

 

**PART 1.       Overture**

 

Chapter 1.    Candy Receives Terry’s Letter

Chapter 2     Flashback - Candy’s Letter to Albert, March 1921

Chapter 3      Aaron’s Confession

Chapter 4.    Flashback - Candy visits Archie and Annie

Chapter 5.    Flashback – Candy’s Letter to Patty

Chapter 6.    Aaron’s Proposal

 

 

**PART 2       The Show Must Go On**

Chapter 7.     Article in New York Magazine “ _Broadway Brevities_ ”, November, 1918

Chapter 8.     Albert’s Piano

Chapter 9.Article in New York Magazine “ _Broadway Brevities”_ November, 1920

Chapter 10. Article in London Magazine “ _London Tattler_ ”, November, 1922

Chapter 11. Article in New York Magazine “ _New York Daily News_ ”, July 1923

Chapter 12.  Article in New York Magazine “ _Town Topics”, September 1924_

**PART 3.       Serenade**

Chapter 13.   Terry Arrives at Pony’s Hill.

Chapter 14. Candy’s Letter to Albert

Chapter 15.   Re-encounter at Pony’s Hill

Chapter 16.   Candy visits Terry at the Hotel.

Chapter 17.   Candy’s Wedding Gown

Chapter 18.   Candy Tells Annie about Terry

Chapter 19.   Aaron Waits for Candy at Pony’s Home

Chapter 20.   Cecilia Confronts Candy About Terry

Chapter 21.   Candy Visits Terry Again

 

 

**PART 4         Fantasia**

 

Chapter 22.   Four Days Alone Together

Chapter 23.   Hillcrest Manor

Chapter 24.   That Person at the Forest

Chapter 25.   Dinner with Cassandra

Chapter 26.   An Afternoon on the Meadows at Hillcrest

Chapter 27.   The Man I Love

 

 

**PART 5         Finale**

 

Chapter 29.   Cassandra’s Gift to Candy

Chapter 30.   Candy’s Dilemma

Chapter 31.   Albert and Sophia Visits Candy, Archie, and Annie

Chapter 32.   Albert Returns Candy’s Diary

Chapter 33.   Cecilia Confronts Terry

Chapter 34.   Candy and Aaron Meet on Pony’s Hill

Chapter 35.   Candy’s Final Decision

Chapter 36.   Final Encounter

 

**Part 6           Encore**

Chapter 37.   Aaron’s Letter to Candy

Chapter 38.   Terry Comes Home

 

 

**PART 7      Epilogue**


End file.
